


Best When Hot

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a small, make that tiny crush on the man that comes into his coffee shop several times a day. But it's not an obsession, no matter what the others say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best When Hot

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt by pilgrimkitty on tumblr: Barista AU. Stiles is doing an internship at the company of his dreams, and it’s his job to get everyone’s coffee orders two to three times a business day. Isaac is the barista at the nearest coffee kiosk who makes up Stiles’ orders.
> 
> Also the title comes from the german proverb: “Coffee and love are best when they are hot”

“It looks like your lover boy is coming in for his first round of crack for the day.” Erica smirked at Isaac from where she had been sweeping but was now just looking out of the window.

“He’s not my lover boy,” Isaac denied vehemently. Yes Isaac might have a small, no make that tiny crush on the man who was currently walking up to the shop door, but the other man was in no way his. Isaac had only really started noticing the guy because he’d started to come into Howling Moon Coffee two to three times a day instead just in the mornings. Anyone would have noticed him with that kind of increased presence.

“Please. You wax poetic about his amazing smile or his dreamy eyes all of the time,” Erica snorted indelicately. “Plus, you only think of boning him every time he comes in here.”

“How could you possibly know what I’m thinking then? What, are you some kind of mind reader?” He frowned. He did not do anything with regards to poetry. He didn’t!

“I’ll never tell,” Erica smirked, moving swiftly across the coffee shop to the back room to put away her broom. He just frowned at her in annoyance.

She settled behind the cash register just as the man, Stiles as Isaac had come to know over the weeks, entered the shop and made a beeline for her.

“Hi I need two medium coffees one with room and one without, a large nonfat Americano, a small cappuccino, and a large hazelnut latte for myself.” Stiles rattled off, seemingly almost at light speed.

Isaac watched Stiles from the corner of his eye while he handed his money to Erica. He started the espresso drinks before crossing to the back bar to get the drip coffees ready, making sure to keep Stiles in his view at all times, discreetly that is. Erica liked to joke that he stalked Stiles with his eyes whenever he came in, so he was definitely going for discreet now.

“So you come in here quite a lot now don’t you?” Erica asked Stiles nosily.

Stiles gave her a quick smile before checking his phone for something. “Yeah I intern down the street now and I used to come in just for myself, but then one day my manager drank some of my coffee,” he tapped a few keys on his phone, “and now I’m pretty much the gofer, but I don’t really mind because it’s a great opportunity to get into the field and a lot of experience.”

Isaac slid Stiles’s drinks into a cup carrier so he could manage them easier on his way back. Then he finished off Stiles’s coffee and drew a little smiley face next his name. It was a little thing, but hopefully Stiles would see it and smile and then think of him.

He slid them across them across the counter and then called his name to get his attention. Stiles grabbed the drinks, eyes still focused on his phone, and walked out of the coffee shop without even acknowledging Isaac. Isaac let out a soft sigh of longing and just watched him walk away.

~*~

The next time Stiles came in that day, Erica was gone to class and their coworker Boyd had taken her place at the cash register. They were surprisingly busy for noon, but that was probably because Derek, their boss – well Erica and Boyd’s boss, had decided that it would be a good idea to add sandwiches to their offerings. He’d been right too. A lot of the workers in the surrounding offices came in to get a quick coffee fix as well as lunch.

Isaac knew that Stiles would be waiting a few minutes since there were a few orders in front of his, so he tried to engage him in conversation while he worked on the drinks.

“So Stiles,” he tamped down on the coffee grinds while he waited for Stiles to pay attention to him, “what is it you do at your internship?”

“Hmm?” Stiles was concentrating on his phone, but after a few seconds he looked up and grinned. Isaac did not swoon when his smile was directed at him. “Oh, it’s a software development type internship thingy. It’s hard to explain Isaac.”

Isaac did an internal happy dance. Stiles remembered his name! Isaac slid drinks across the bar, calling out for the owners to pick them up, and then started to work on Stiles’s drink. When he was done he drew a little rainbow and cloud doodle next to Stiles’s name and then handed over the cup.

Stiles saw it and his grin widened. He stared at Isaac for a second, just smiling happily, before saluting him with the coffee cup and heading back to work.

~*~

Isaac pushed across the coffee cup holder to Stiles, but held back Stiles’s personal cup. “So, Stiles, I was wondering…”

Stiles made a gimme motion at the cup. “Yes?”

“I don’t know if you like guys at all but would you like to go out on a date with me?” Isaac said, his words rushed and practically slurring together. He set the cup of coffee he was holding onto the bar and practically started wringing his hands together in nervousness.

Stiles looked stunned. His mouth had dropped open, and the cup carrier he was holding was starting to tilt dangerously out of his hands. “Um, you want to go on a date with me?” 

Isaac nodded, afraid if he spoke it would come out as a squeak. His heart was practically beating double time.

Stiles gripped his cup carrier tightly in one hand and then flapped the other in Isaac’s general direction. “You, with all your…your hotness,” he exclaimed, “want to go on a date with me?”

Isaac’s lips twitched. “Yes, Stiles, I want to go on a date with you. I was thinking dinner and a movie.” He shrugged. “You know – a normal first date. Plus I heard the new Batman movie was really good and I was thinking we could go see that.”

Isaac could practically see Stiles excitement bloom when he mentioned Batman. “Yes! Yes we should definitely go on a date. When though?” Stiles asked.

“Um, tonight? We could meet here and go to the movie theater a couple of blocks over?”

“Yes, yes definitely.” Stiles nodded and reached out for his coffee, practically skipping out of the shop like a little kid.

Isaac pumped his fist discreetly in victory. He had a date!

“Way to man up Isaac.” Boyd shared a laugh with Erica before sliding some pastries into the front display.

Isaac made a face at the two of them and got back to work.

~*~

Isaac stood outside Howling Moon waiting for Stiles to show up for their date. He had dressed somewhat nicely in a pair of nice jeans and a polo shirt that Erica and Boyd had helped him pick out the last time they had all gone shopping together. He didn’t want to be too dressed up, but he still wanted to look his best for Stiles.

He saw the other man walking briskly towards him and gave him a slight wave. He could see Stiles’s smile widen when he saw it.

“Hi,” Stiles breathed out as came up to Isaac. He looked around them. “No car?”

Isaac shook his head. “I live in the next building over. Not much use for a car I guess.”

“Yeah me neither. Work and home are so close together and the city has such good public transportation that I’d feel bad if I had a car. Of course, I have one; it’s just back at my dad’s place. He’s using it while I’m here.” He seemed to realize that he was starting to ramble, because he snapped his mouth shut and just gave Isaac a tight smile.

Isaac smiled back and pushed away from the wall. “So shall we head to dinner? I don’t really know you’re food preferences, but-”

“I eat practically everything,” Stiles interrupted him, “unless it’s still alive that is, or it’s a gross thing to eat or, I’m shutting up now.”

“Are you ok Stiles?” Isaac asked. He lead the way down towards the movie theater that they were going to that he knew had a nice diner next door.

Stiles shrugged. “I guess I’m just a little nervous. I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

Isaac cocked his head in thought. “I make you nervous.”

“A little bit Isaac, but it’s more the fact that I haven’t been on a date in a really long time. And you know, hotness.” Isaac gave a small laugh at that.

They walked in silence for the few minutes until they got to where they were going to be having dinner.

“The Huntress? I’ve never been here.” Stiles said as Isaac held the door open for him. He held up two fingers for the waitress when she asked how many there were in their party and the two of them followed her to a table.

“Derek and I come here a lot.” Isaac already knew what he was ordering so he didn’t even bother to open the menu. He just watched as Stiles scanned the room, taking in all of the moon and hunting décor that graced the walls.

Stiles quirked his brow at him. “Derek?” 

“Yeah Derek’s my partner at Howling Moon.”

“Wait partner? I thought you just made the coffee!” Stiles exclaimed before opening his menu and then hiding his now red face behind it.

Isaac just had to laugh. Stiles was really adorable like this. “Well I do make the coffee,” he explained, “but only because I actually like working the line. But yeah, I own the Howling Moon with my, I guess you could call Derek my big brother.”

The waitress came and took their orders before either of them could say anything else. When she walked away Isaac continued. 

“My parents died when I was younger, and I was fortunate enough to be fostered with Derek’s family. They adopted me when I was sixteen.”

“Wow,” Stiles breathed out. “That’s rough. I know what that’s like kind of. My mom died when I was young too.” He reached across the table and settled his hand over Isaac’s. Isaac flashed him a smile, turning his hand over so he could grip Stiles’s.

“Derek and I were close growing up even though he’s several years older than me, and when he decided to branch out and come here, I came with him. He runs the back office I guess, and I run the front of the shop. We work pretty well together.”

Their food came and Stiles dug into his with gusto. “This is so good,” he moaned, “I can’t believe I’ve never been here before.”

Isaac stared at Stiles, fork halfway to his mouth, as he listened to the other man very vocally enjoy his meal. He shook himself out of it so Stiles couldn’t catch him acting like a weirdo. They finished their dinner just discussing mundane things in their lives in between bites.

Since he’d asked Stiles out, Isaac paid for dinner at the counter on their way out.

“You didn’t have to pay you know.”

Isaac shrugged and led Stiles towards the movie theater. “You can pay on our next date.” He said casually even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

Stiles reached out and threaded his fingers through Isaac’s. “I can do that.”

~*~

They walked up the sidewalk to the front door of Stiles’ apartment building. It wasn’t that far from the coffee shop, which meant it wasn’t that far from Isaac’s own apartment. That boded well for him and Stiles getting to spend time together, Isaac thought.

“So this is me,” Stiles announced as they came to a stop in front of the door.

Isaac gave him a soft smile. “So this is you.”

Stiles flushed a little. “I had a really nice time tonight Isaac. I’m glad you decided to ask me out.”

“Me too,” Isaac agreed and shoved his hands into his pockets somewhat nervously. He wanted to kiss Stiles, oh how he wanted to kiss him, but he was hesitant about taking that step. So far, he’d made all of the first steps in their budding relationship. “So I guess I’ll see you later?”

Stiles bobbed his head in answer and stuck his key in the lock on his front door. Isaac nodded back to him and turned away to walk home. To say he was disappointed that he didn’t get a goodnight kiss was an understatement, but that just meant that he’d have to try harder on their next date. And if he had anything to say about it, there would definitely be a next date.

A hand latched onto his elbow before he could get too far away from Stiles. Isaac was spun around, and Stiles stepped closer to him. “Yes?” Isaac asked biting his lip. Stiles just laid his palm on Isaac’s cheek and drew him into a kiss. It was soft and tentative. Isaac could just barely feel the brush of Stiles’s lips against his own. He wrapped one arm around Stiles’s wait and pulled him impossibly closer, their bodies touching at every point.

Stiles gave a soft gasp as they drew apart before pulling him in once more. This time Stiles’s lips were hard and insistent against his own. He could feel his lips bruising under the pressure, but this kiss just felt so right. He shivered when Stiles gentled yet deepened the kiss. With all of the guys Isaac had dated, he’d never been kissed like this before. It was so intense; the passion just sparking between them was almost unbearable.

He shuddered as he drew back and rested his forehead against Stiles’s. “Wow,” he whispered, a smile threatening to overtake his face.

Stiles gave a little laugh. “Wow indeed. That was a pretty awesome first kiss if I say so myself.”

Isaac finally gave in and grinned. And now that he’d started he couldn’t seem to make himself stop. “Well, I should go. Let you get some rest.”

Stiles pushed up the door that he’d opened before kissing all sense from Isaac. He tugged on the arm he still held and pulled Isaac toward it. “Or,” he started coyly, “you could come inside with me.”

If possible, Isaac’s smiled brightened and grew bigger. He just shoved Stiles ahead of him and pulled the door shut behind him.


End file.
